The Little Wooden Doll With A Heart Of Glass
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: Sasori-danna, if you cared only for your puppets... do you care about me?"


_Review dearest readers! Make my day!_

**:Akasuna: The Little Wooden Doll :No: With A Heart of Glass :Sasori:**

_"Oh no strings can hold me down  
Force me up and spin me round  
For I have no strings and no command  
I don't answer to your hand"_

"Wh...Where am I?"

I tried to look through the thick darkness, but no amount of straining the eyes would make a difference. It was just too dark.

And so I waited. I waited and waited. The darkness becoming rather comfortable now I was used to it. Until the comforting dark was pierced by the blinding light as the door swung open.

"I see you're finally awake."

The voice was smoother than silk. Seemingly sickly sweet in a way, yet glorious to hear. I waited patiently for the male voice to speak again, hoping for an explanation.

"I know of your kekkei genkai, you've caught my interest and I want to do a few experiments" I drunk in his rich voice attentively. _Wait... What's a kekkei genkai?_

"Kekkei genkai?"

"You're made out of wood. Didn't you know?" the voice seemed slightly taunting, as though I was stupid for not noticing such a thing. Yet at the same time it was still so unbelievably entrancing. "You are what I wish to achieve. A full human puppet."

"Puppet?" I repeated. "What're you talking about...?"

"Drink this" the voice commanded. As if the voice were that of God's I immediately obeyed, tilting my head back to swallow as the liquid was poured down my throat.

Oooh how nasty! Burning and tingling which turned to numbing. It felt as though bitter winds had pierced my skin freezing me out of feeling.

"Why do I--? W-Why am I--?" I whispered. I could barely move. I could twitch and shift a little and that was it.

"Interesting..." the man said softly. I felt a slight tickle at various points on my body as glowing blue strings attached to them. _What the--?!_ "Now come little puppet, and do as your master commands."

"Wh-Who a-a-are y-you?" even speaking was impossibly difficult!

"Akasuna no Sasori. The desert scorpion and puppet master. I tend to use poisons in my attacks. I am a member of the Akatsuki, and from now on you are my tool, my weapon. To fight by my side for the rest of eternity. Don't waste my time with pointless questions, for as you will come to know, I am of little patience."

"Hai Sir."

"Danna is preferred." He said shortly. The whole time he hadn't glanced at me. Now he was in the light it was clear his looks was the same standard as his voice. His hair was a dark, vermillion, floppy with a very slight wave. His eyes oh his eyes. A red tinted caramel that you'd give anything to stare into for hours, they were slightly glazed and only half open, giving him a bored expression. He was tall and you thought he was slim it was impossible to tell with that black and red cloak of his. His skin was light and flawless, and seemed to glow in the dim light as we walked.

_Oh he was gorgeous beyond compare..._

"You got her, yeah?" a man mused as he walked up to Sasori. He had blonde hair past his shoulders, his bangs covering one eye. He seemed young, twenties at the most. He too donned the cloak with the red cloud-like pattern. "Ehh Sasori-danna, she what you expected, un? Don't look like much."

"Deidara you know nothing of my studies and should learn to look at things more in depth. Yes, she is what I wanted, and does indeed have the blood-line trait." Sasori wasn't joking when he said he was impatient. Deidara chuckled and placed a hand on my head.

"I'll get little minions soon, yeah?" he said glancing up at Sasori. The redhead snorted.

"You're incapable of properly looking after even yourself."

"That's a bit harsh, un. Can't I just have this one to prove you wrong, yeah? She just a girl, no big deal" He pulled me towards him. I had to stop myself from whimpering. I was scared, no doubt about it.

I was yanked backwards roughly, looking up I saw it was Sasori.

"I don't do things without meaning like you do, Deidara. Her abilities are incredibly rare and it is important that I have her."

Deidara huffed crossing his arms as he scowled. In my eyes he seemed slightly childish. Unconsciously, I moved closer to Sasori's side. He gave me a slightly irritated look out the corner of his eye.

"I'm retiring for the night Deidara" and with that I was pushed through a door to my left.

That was just the beginning of the Akatsuki...

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing Sasori-danna?! Why did you kill those people?!" I cried hysterically. Bodies everywhere. **_EVERYWHERE_**!

"It was my mission. Stop whining" Sasori snapped.

_Oh how could someone so perfect do such an awful thing? Oh Kami how?_

"This was just a taster; you're soon to be on the end of those strings." I trembled under his gaze. I had never hurt anything in my life and now he wanted me to kill people?!

"I... I-I w-wont! its wrong y-you c-cant make me!" I cried, stumbling backwards, desperate to be away from him.

"Ah but you see little Hari, I can make you do absolutely _anything_"

I completely froze against my will. Those blue strings were connected to me again and I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Never show your emotions. That is one of the most important rules of the shinobi"

"I'm not a ninja!" I retorted. Sasori walked me over to him. As soon as I was far too close, he stopped me and placed his hand on my head.

"_We're going to have to work on hardening that little glass heart."_

* * *

Sure enough, that little glass heart did harden in time. Things don't affect you when you've seen them a hundred times. The same trick isn't funny. Know-it-alls don't look so impressive. Death... well it still does bother me.

Sasori had trained me mercilessly, and surprisingly, I never felt pain. But then again I never really felt pain. You just hear other people talking about it and think you feel it too. Though I must admit, it scared me when I didn't bleed.

Sasori was a strict teacher, and very rarely did I receive any acknowledgement if I had done well. Encouragement was not something Sasori did. Sympathy was not something Sasori did. Mercy was not something Sasori did.

Did you know he's a puppet?

Turned himself into one apparently.

He said the only relationship he ever had, were those with his puppets. He never cared for humans. So if I'm a puppet, surely he must care about me?

"Sasori-danna?" I heard a grunt of acknowledgement and continued. Sasori was one to get straight to the point. "If you cared only for your puppets... do you care about me?"

"You are human Hari. You are alive." he said simply and bluntly. I felt my hopes die as I looked down sadly. But seconds later, my chin was lifted and I met his eyes. "But you are my puppet, and the only one who ever had a returned bond with me." a light breathtaking smile graced his lips.

"Hari, I love you more than my other puppets, as you and I are the only ones that live, with minds of their own" he lightly kissed my forehead.

Such things from Sasori were unheard of! Was he feeling all right?

"Come along Hari" he said as he began to walk. I felt a joyful flutter in my chest.

* * *

_Even if he doesn't love me in the way I love him, as long as I serve him and can make him happy, be useful to him so I remain in his memories..._

_Then I'll be his little wooden doll..._

_**And he alone shall hold my little glass heart.**_


End file.
